


Roxas in Wonderland

by Queenbookworm13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A twist on the original story, Alternate Universe - kind of, M/M, Not everyone will be in character a hundred percent of the time, Rating for a later chapter, Sexy things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbookworm13/pseuds/Queenbookworm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend asked for this and I owed her a favour so this is my punishment xD. Considering the pairing and what I have in mind for them it is not so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxas in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> List of noteworthy characters in the chapter at the end.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, let me know if you see any major ones and I'll fix them. I do not own the characters, the original Alice in Wonderland story, or the Disney one. I'm just doing my job and filling in a request from a friend.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun burst through the fluffy clouds, which seemed to morph overhead; birds flew back and forth from trees to bushes; butterflies fluttered about the flowers; and bees zipped around their homes. The air was sweet with the smell of earth and the promise of rain as the wildflowers waved in the gentle breeze and the little bunnies darted back and forth through the tall grass from a terrifying menace.

“Stop it Mickey,” Roxas sighed as he bent down to scoop up the black and white speckled kitten. “Leave them alone, they just want to eat.” He flipped the squirming feline around and rubbed his belly, as he continued to walk back to his things in the middle of the meadow. Sitting down, he replaced the pink bell collar and set the kitten back on his fours. Mickey gave him a displeased glare, as if his look could really curse him, before hissing.

“Well, you didn’t behave,” Roxas shrugged not fazed by the tantrum. “Besides, now I’ll know where you are; and I’m sure the rabbits are grateful,” he folded his hands behind his head and lay back on the soft grass. Mickey jingled around and around, trying to get the offensive thing off. “It’s not all that bad,” he muttered more to himself as he felt the sun warm his skin. He let his blue eyes drift shut and inhaled deeply; today was just another summer day: hot, boring, but comfortable…

Roxas felt something collide into his leg, causing him to jerk upright. He found Mickey now wrestling with himself, viciously biting and clawing at the bell. “Alright, alright,” he picked up the kitten and leaned back again, keeping him close to his chest and petted him. “If you’d just hold still, it wouldn’t make any noise.”

Mickey gave him a look that said, it was more about the humiliation than the noise, but settled down onto the blonde’s and began purring.

Pleased with himself, Roxas returned his attention to the clouds. After a while he spotted a tea cup, a cat, a messed up heart, a flower...probably a daisy, and then an upside down tea pot. “Look at the funky tea pot!” he pointed and bumped Mickey who had closed his eyes in contented bliss. The kitten, unhappy at being disturbed, cracked an eye and swiped a harmless paw across the blonde’s face, as if to tell him to ‘can it’. Roxas chuckled and scratched Mickey’s neck and hummed softly to himself with a yawn.

  
 

In what felt like the blink of an eye, something stumbled over him with a loud cry and a thud. Roxas sat up quickly, wiping the sleep from his eyes, and felt Mickey pounce off his chest. “Whatsmatter?” he muttered and looked to find long legs tangled with his.

“Goodness I do apologise!” came a nervous voice.

Roxas stared, blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes, stared again, and then blinked some more. There, on the ground next to him, was a man in a well-tailored unnaturally white suit. He had deep green, worried looking eyes, finely combed pale blonde hair, which hung past his shoulders, and...bunny ears...on top of his head...!?

“Oh my, oh my, oh my!” he finally managed to get himself up and dusted himself fiercely. “I do apologise! I didn’t mean too – you see I’m in a hurry – have you seen where I left my house keys!? No you probably wouldn’t know!” He held out his hand and helped the stunned blonde up.

“I -I haven’t no.” Roxas continued to stare at the (man?) with a mixture of confusion and humour. He was just so odd, flapping his hands around, eyes darting about.

“Oh well, I’m sure I’ll find them,” the man laughed nervously, one of his ears twitched causing Roxas to flinch back slightly; however, the other didn’t seem to notice, for he was too busy pulling out a ridiculously huge golden watch – that cooed, ticked, belched, and hummed – from his pocket. One look and he cried out, jumping in the air. “I’M LATE!” He turned and sprinted off.

Roxas looked down and found Mickey pawning at a white cane he was sure belonged to the...bunny man. “Wait!” he picked it up with Mickey and ran after him. “Wait! Dude! You forgot this!”

“No, no! I’m late! Too late to chat! Too late for tea! Oh no, I’m late!” The strange bunny dude entered the woods and hopped over a fallen tree.

Roxas had a harder time following (he was carrying his kitten and the cane after all), but managed to catch up just as the mysterious man walk to the side of a ginormous tree and disappeared. Roxas stopped and frowned. Where did the guy go? He began inspecting the tree, trying to find a ladder, or foot holes or some marking to lead him in the right direction.

“Damn,” he sighed and leaned his hand against ancient oak’s weathered bark. There was a soft hiss, which made him jump back, as suddenly a small door slowly popped open before him. Roxas looked down at Mickey. Trees did not just open, and people do not disappear into thin air…regardless of funky ears or not. He took another step back to set Mickey down, before cautiously walking up to the opening again. “Do you think I should follow him or just drop it down and hope he finds it?” He asked looking back to the dumbstruck kitten.

Mickey mewed cutely and stared between him and the opening a few times before mewing again.

“I’ll take that as ‘be careful you still need to take this bell off’,” he laughed and looked back into the door way with uncertainty. He took a deep breath and put one foot forward. The ground seemed stable enough…maybe…

“HOLY SH –” was all Mickey heard before Roxas disappeared and the tree door slammed shut behind him.

  


He was spiralling downward, having stupidly thought there would have been ground inside a tree. He let go of the cane and tried to grab at the walls, which seemed to spring away from him; he reached out again and felt something slap against his arm.

“Ouch!” he pulled the abused limb to him and looked to find a table wobbling in the air near him. He looked downward and saw the oncoming assault of furniture. He tried swimming out of the way as the rocking chairs, books, lamps, couches, chairs, clocks, and foot stools bombarded him left and right. Lights flashed across his vision and he felt nauseous. This was like a bad ride at King’s Dominion, late at night, after eating too much cotton candy, popcorn, and fake beef corndogs.

“Please let this end!” he cried out into the never ending tunnel, still trying to dodge the assortment of plastic and wood objects. Roxas reached out toward the wall again. No luck. He used a dresser to push off of and spun to the other side of the hole. “I just wanted to give him his stupid cane!” He felt himself land upon a loveseat and he clung to it desperately. Maybe this could shield him from being beaten to death. He hoped so.

He watched over one of the arms as his speed slowed and he was gently lowered into a spinning vortex of colours, flashing designs, and vicious furniture. If what was before had been a bad King’s Dominion ride, this was the equivalent to a fourteen hour car trip with his grandparents, in their Ford Pinto, who only stopped to buy more cigarettes, and disregarded the posted speed.

Yep…he was going to be sick…

Roxas latched himself onto the loveseat, squeezing his eyes shut, and prayed that it would end soon. It felt like days before the thing finally upturned and shook him off. He cried out and fell, hitting the ground hard. Groaning, he opened his eyes to stare up, dazed, and watched the treacherous thing float back up into the chaos that he was so very thankful to be out of. From the angle he was laying, it almost looked like the furniture was stuck in a lava lamp...but that was preposterous! It was just an illusion, they were on rigs – they had to be! It was probably some new entrance way to a secret underground club or something stupid like that.

Roxas sighed and looked about; he was in a small circular room with walls of white marble and a square entrance way covered in a deep red and richly black embroidered curtain. He rolled over, getting to his feet, and walked toward it, his shoes making a weird clicking noise on the hard white floor. He bumped something and looked down to watch it roll across the floor to the wall. It was that stupid cane!

He rolled his eyes with an annoyed huff and went to snatch it up. “You’re the reason for my pain right now!” he growled at it, giving it a good shake.

There was a scuttling of footsteps and the bang of a door shutting from behind the curtain. Roxas quickly forgot his pent up anger towards the harmless object and hurried to the heavy fabric, pulling it back, only to find a hallway stretching out forever before him. The floors were liquid black and white ink chequered, but looked as if someone had swirled a brush threw each square before they had time to properly dry. The walls were greyish marble with large cracks and chunks missing, which suggested time had had a hand in their design. The air smelled stale and the cobwebs hanging from the ceiling where long abandoned and left to collect dust; which told Roxas the area had been around for a while, yet had not been widely used.

He spotted a door way just down at the other end and slowly headed toward it. It felt like he was walking forever. Roxas picked up his pace, and then stopped to look behind him. It looked as if he had only walked a few feet. He sighed and opted to jog. He stopped and turned around. Nothing. He tried jogging again. He stopped. Nothing. He turned and decided to run. He was about to give up when suddenly the wall sped toward him. He almost fell over trying to stop in time before hitting it.

The door stood tall, with no noticeable seam or hinges. Roxas wouldn’t have known it was a door if it didn’t have a handle and lines painted along its surface. Reaching out to gently stroke the large tarnished silver for a moment, he then took a few steps back to admire the details along the surface. It was deeply carved to show a variety of things: forests, knights battling, flowers, exotic creatures, and an assortment of crazy characters. The two which stood out the most, however, were a beautiful long haired female running away from a fierce looking woman swinging some sort of mallet…or maybe a bird?

He smirked to himself knowingly, “ah, child tales.” He sighed and looked the whole thing over once more before he decided to turn the knob. It shuttered and swung slowly open on its own. Roxas found himself now in a circular room; this time with many doors, several drapes, and the ceiling rising high above into a great dome. The windows at the top were broken and dirty, doing nothing but adding to the dark heavy feeling the grey sky overhead held.

It was in this room, he spotted the rabbit man.

“Please, sir! Wait!” Roxas cried rushing forward.

“Hmmm?” The rabbit-man turned and, in shock, jumped a foot in the air before he began fussing at the boy. “What are you doing here? How did you get here? Marianne, you should really be at home!” he snapped and then spotted his cane clinched in the blonde’s fist. “Ah!” he snatched it away rudely, a look of joy on his humanistic features.

“Hey wait! That’s–” he stopped for a second confused. “Marianne?”

“Yes, you, you silly maid!” he pulled out a handkerchief and patted his forehead, before waving it at the confused blonde.

“Maid?” Roxas asked lost.

“Oh, must I help you remember now? I show you how to do everything, the least you could do for me is to keep up!” The rabbit-man went toward one of the three white curtains hanging along the opposite wall Roxas had entered from. With a mighty tug it came opened and the rabbit stepped back, taking out his pocket watch and leaving the boy to stare in horror.

No he wasn’t naked – he wished he was! There in the reflection of the mirror he stood in a pale sky-blue dress and a white apron. He cried out and patted at his body, looking down hoping it was a trick. It wasn’t. Horrified he looked at his reflection again and reached up to touch the pale bow in his hair. His fingers found the silky ribbon, it was real! He even went so far as to pull up the skirt just to make sure – oh Malificent! – he was wearing lacy petticoats and bloomers! As if that didn’t make it worse, he had black and white stripped stockings and black Mary-Jane’s. This was terrible! He slapped his hands to his face and tugged at it before pinching his arm. This had to been a bad dream. How had he even managed to get into these?! He was so sure he had been wearing sneakers and pants a moment ago!

“I’m late!” cried the rabbit-man, dashing past the mortified Roxas. “Marianne run home and fetch me new gloves!” He threw the dirty white ones at the blonde’s face, and pulled a curtain revealing a new door. He quickly jerked it open, stuffed himself into it, and then slammed it shut with a tiny click.

For a moment, Roxas just looked around frazzled before he snapped back into ‘reality’. “Wait!” he called out, his eyes locking to the tiny door to his left. He lunged at it, twisting the knob and tugged with all of his might. No good.

“Locked!” he huffed and sat there pouting. He realised how silly he must have looked, sitting with his legs spread open and skirt arranged in between, his feet turned slightly in. He got up and began pacing and tried to think of a way in, or rather out, of this nightmare. The large door he had entered from was now gone and two of the curtains where pulled: one with the mirror behind it, which he’d rather not look at, and the middle with a door he couldn’t get through. Roxas decided to try the last one on the right, but found himself staring at a terrified and embarrassed reflection. Crying out he threw the curtain back over it and went back to pacing the room again. About his third rotation he bumped into a glass table with a silver key lying upon it.

“Yes!” he called out picking it up excitedly. Roxas looked back at the door and then frowned, realising he was just a little too big to go through it, even if he did manage to open it. How had the rabbit-man made it through then!?

_Clink!_

He turned to look at the table and found a small glass bottle, with a note stating sweetly: “ _Drink Me_ ”. Setting down the key he picked the bottle up, uncorked it, and took a whiff.  It didn’t have an odour, but it was a funky shade of pink.

“I’m not really going to drink this,” he said corking it again and set it back on the table, “Might be poisonous.”

He looked over at his reflection in the mirror and quickly snatched the bottle back up. Taking a deep breath he drank a small sip. “Oh yuck! Broccoli!” he grimaced and felt a weird tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. He put it down and then gasped, doubling over as he felt himself convulse inward. He gripped his stomach and groaned – what if it had been poison!? Most poisons didn’t have an odour! He was so stupid! What the hell had he been thinking! He knew better. It was the bloomers. He was blaming the bloomers!

The ground became too near and he almost worried he was falling over until the pain vanished so quickly, he felt as if he’d been slapped. He straightened slowly; worried it would come again, and looked around. Everything was HUGE! Roxas groaned and realised what was going on. The drink hadn’t been poison, he had just shrunk! And what more, just like the child’s tale; he had left the key still up on the table!

“I’m such a…GAHHH!” he huffed and kicked at the ground. “Just my luck!” He began marching around one of the table’s clear feet, hoping that at any moment either a pair of pants would fall from the sky or the growth cakes would come. As soon as he was large again he was out of there! He wasn’t stupid enough to go walking through a door to an unknown (even though he had a sneaky suspicion he knew what lay beyond it) world. Especially in a dress! Who knew what kind of perverts were out there!

Roxas sat after a time and glared angrily at the ground. He was in some other world, locked inside a room, about the size of someone’s tiny doll, and he was in a dress! But the dress was only half of the worst of it all. A portion if it belonged to being hungry and the other belonged to falling for something so simple and so silly.

“Ugh, what am I going to do?” he sighed and leaned back against something cold and bumpy. Frowning, Roxas turned a bit too look over his shoulder to find himself face to face with a giant chest. He scuttled back and looked it over. Made of gold and red crystal, it stood there proudly at four feet (his size) tall, and five feet across. Roxas stood and pulled up the giant latch to lift up the lid to peek at what was inside. It was filled with hundreds of small little cakes, all stating in sugary swirls “ _Eat Me_ ”.

Roxas bit his lip and thought about this one, so the drink had made him small, just as in the original tales, but what if the cake didn’t made him his normal size? What if it killed him, or worse, made him even smaller! If it did that there would be nothing left and he’d rather not take that chance…so he broke off a small piece and took a nibble just in case. A feeling of wanting to explode made him cry out again and he felt his limb beginning to stretch awkwardly. He looked down and found he had grown only a little bit.

“Alright,” he smiled proud he hadn’t died. He took off a bigger piece and happily swallowed it. He grabbed his stomach, prepared this time, as he felt himself growing and growing, and soon he was far too big and hoped he’d stop growing! If he didn’t his head might get stuck in dome ceiling!

“Stop! Stop!” He cried out pushing his hands against the walls as his legs pushed painfully snug against the door and one of the mirrors. “Stop! I get it please! I didn’t even take that big of a bite!” And he found the pain stop and with it, his growth spurt.

“Damn!” He hissed trying to shift his body. He was so terribly cramped. Maybe if he could just get the drink, and take a small sip…

There was a small crunching noise that came after he moved his foot and he fearfully pulled it back to find one of the mirrors broken. Well, that’s just want ne needed, more bad luck on top of his bad luck. Today was shaping up to be a pretty awful day – perfect! He regretted calling it boring earlier. That’ll teach him to take simple things for granted.

The clouds overhead gave a mighty roar. Well that wasn’t good. Roxas twisted his head to peer at the angry swirling darkness and soon he found himself being sprinkled by icy cold droplets. He quickly decided to try and get out of this situation before it became worse. He might not feel like crying, but he knew better now than to disregard what came next in the tale. Moving around until he found what he was looking for he carefully picked the delicate drink up, and took a sip. Nothing happened…

“Oh that is not a onetime thing!” he groaned as it began to rain harder and harder. He took another sip, nothing… “Come on! Please!” he whined and then downed the rest.

That did the trick! His stomach rumbled and shook and suddenly he found himself falling. Falling? Oh no – not again!

“No please!” he cried out before he tumbled head first into the opened bottle which splashed into a sizable puddle and spun about. Roxas soon found the whole hall was being to flood, and his makeshift prison boat wasn’t going to stop spinning around any time soon. Sometimes it would tip over just a bit to much and fill with a little water, much to Roxas’s dislike. The water was ice cold and made him shiver. It wasn’t as if he had good clothes on or anything! He sat unhappily at the bottom of the vial in chest deep frigid water and lost himself in miserable angry thoughts.

“This was all that stupid rabbits fault!” he glared at the door and then looked away. “Stupid rabbit…stupid hall…stupid rain!” A mighty blast of thunder and lightning echoed through the marble space, making his “boat” shake and an awful pitch resonate in his ears. He clamped a hand over them and began chanting that. If the storm wanted to mess with him, he’d mess back – besides, it started it!

“Stupid rabbit! Stupid hall! Stupid rain! Stupid rabbit! Stupid hall! Stupid rain! Stupid rabbit freak! Stupid freaking hall! Stupid freaking rain! Stupid freaking rabbit! Stupid freaking hall! STUPID FREAKING RAIN!”

“Oh come now it’s not that bad,” came a voice.

His blue eyes snapped open to find a man, dressed in dark brown with round ears atop of his head, sitting comfortably in a sturdy looking paper boat.

“Excuse me?”

“I said it’s not that bad,” the…boy gave him a smile. He couldn’t have been much older than Roxas. His hair was just as blonde as his, maybe just a touch or two lighter, but oddly styled in a slick manner in the front and some crazy fashion in the back.

“Oh yeah,” Roxas shifted so that he was leaning back against the glass. “You’re not in a dress in a bottle full of icy water up to your waste.

“I am well aware of that,” he laughed.

“This is not funny,” he glared darkly at him. “You don’t understand. You’re dry and in a…boat!”

“And you are a young boy who seems to think everything just fell upon you just because.”

“Well I mean can you blame me? I was in a field forever ago with my cat sleeping and that dumb rabbit came and tripped over me.”

He leaned forward a bit, “You chose to follow him.”

“He left something! I was only being nice!”

The odd being tisked at him and shook his head. “Whiny, aren’t you?”

Roxas looked him over, “are you a cat?”

“A cat!?” he sat up alarmed and looked around before realising what the blonde had said. He became offended, “I am not a cat! How rude!?”

“I was only asking. I see you have ears yet I don’t know what you are.”

“I am a mouse,” he adjusted his tie and smoothed his jacket out. “What are you? A pig?”

“No,”

“A little girl?”

“I’m a boy!”

“See, doesn’t feel so good.”

“I’m sorry, alright? Can you just help me get out of here?”

“The bottle or this room?”

“Both,”

“Well you can’t go back the way you came, it doesn’t exist any longer.”

“What?”

“That’s how it goes.”

“What goes?”

The mouse just rolled his eyes at him. “Wow you are thick!”

“Thick?”

He did not reply, instead he searched through something next to him before he pulled out a rope and tied a paperclip to the end of it. He twirled it before tossing it over and catching it on the lip of the bottle. As he pulled Roxas to safety, a small hardened pea pod holding several small lobsters rowed past followed by an orange seal and a family of ducks.

“That’s weird,” he commented as the stranger tied the rope off.

“What is?”

“That,” he pointed at the scene.

“Not really, they always race across the room this time of day. Now please stand up. I’m going to need your help.” Roxas did as he was told. “Please lean against the side while I tug and climb out quickly. I don’t want you getting any unnecessary water into this ship. I built it myself.”

“Fine.”

The mouse man nodded and then began carefully pulling the rope as Roxas leaned forward a bit. It bumped the boat, but the stranger held tightly so it wouldn’t drift off, and soon the blonde was able to scramble out and safely into the ship.

“There we are,” the mouse said tossing him a small blanket.

“Thank you,”

“Are you attached to this?”

Roxas looked up and realised he was indicating the bottle. “No,” he glowered darkly at the thing.

The stranger shrugged and pulled out a small knife and cut the line nearest the paperclip. He gave the bottle a small shove and returned back to his seat at the stern. “My name is Demyx, pleasure to meet you.”

“Roxas. Nice of you to save me.”

“Well next time just make sure you have a better boat. I’ve seen too many foolishly think the higher the sides the better. They’re wrong.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he muttered and looked around realising the room was starting to become incredibly crowded. “You said this happens every day?”

“Yes,”

“What for?”

“Why not?”

He shrugged, “just seems a bit silly.”

“That’s rude, making fun of people’s way of living.”

“I didn’t mean it that way.”

Demyx looked him over and then shrugged, “So what brought you to the pool of tears?”

“I was following a rabbit,”

“Well we already spoke of that. I meant why did you end up so small when I saw you come in so tall?”

“I ate the cakes and drank the bottle.” Demyx stared at him a moment before bursting into laughter. “What? Why is that funny?” he demanded.

“You didn’t have to do that!”

“What?”

“All you had to do was turn the key in the door and you’d have fit.”

“What?” he said this time disappointment filled him, draining away his irritation.

“It’s magic. It’s spelled to let the key holder through no matter what their size.”

Roxas covered his face with his hands and groaned. He should have just tried that to begin with. He was so stupid. It was the bloomers.

“Ah, now don’t put yourself down. Tell me about what you were doing before. We’ll be here a while.”

“I was sitting in a field. I was with Mickey,”

“Who’s Mickey? Your boyfriend?”

“He’s my cat.”

“Cat!?” Demyx quickly looked around and then realised Roxas had just spoken, and that he was in no real danger. “He sounds awful.”

“He’s not. He’s a big softy but very sassy. He enjoys chasing things and hates the collar my mother bought for him.”

“Stop, I don’t want to talk of him anymore,” he begged pulling at his collar and shaking visibly.

“I’m sorry; I forgot mice do not get along with cats.”

“That is an understatement!” He shivered all over, “yick! Nasty, low, vulgar things! Don’t let me hear the name again!”

“I won’t…” Roxas said quietly and pulled the blanket around him more. “I said I was sorry.”

“It’s alright. Okay, you were in a field. You were with…a friend. What else?”

“I was just hanging out. I was looking at clouds and suddenly crazy rabbit dude.”

“That’s not a very nice thing to call Vexen. He’s trying really hard, it’s just the queen has him under a lot of pressure.”

“I’m sorry,” he said again and looked around them. It seemed the room had more strange creatures in it than there was room for water now. “What is this place called?”

“The Pool of Tears,”

“From Alice?”

Demxy gave him a curious look. “Who?”

“The girl on the front of the door? On the other side of this room.”

“I don’t know of any other place outside of this one with a girl on a door. That one leads into the main garden, that one leads to the sea, and – oh no!”

“What?”

“The mirror!”

Roxas looked over and noticed the severity of the damage he’d done to the beautiful thing. “It’s just a mirror.”

“It’s a door!”

“What?”

“It’s a door to another world! It’s broken!” the poor mouse man, Demyx, seemed so put out over the realisation that Roxas almost confessed he’d done it. He stopped, however, realising that if the blonde was this sad over discovering its fate, how angry would he be for finding the boy he rescued had done it? He’d probably flip him out of the boat. Best to leave this one alone.

“So how long does the Pool of Tears last?”

“When everyone is done.”

“Which is…?”

“Now people come here to relax and cry over their own personal problems, the least you could do is leave them alone!”

“Alright I’m sorry! I’m new here, give me a break!”

Demyx looked him over and then nodded his head. “Yes, I’m sorry as well. I should be more understanding. I know this all must be odd. I’ll take you to the door?”

“I don’t have the key, there is no point.”

“Oh you don’t?”

“Yes, it was on the table.”

“Then what is that around your neck?”

Roxas looked down and found the key on a chair hanging from his throat. It had shrunk to accommodate his size. Oh this was… he looked up at Demyx. “I’d love that, thank you.”

He smiled and pulled out a giant purple sitar. “We can’t go too fast. Have to give them a chance to move out of the way. Something slow then.” He nodded to himself and began playing a beautiful melody. The paper boat gave a small shake and began gliding toward the door, stopping to let the inhabitants of the pool pass or waited until they moved aside.

This was going to take forever! Roxas held in his displeasure and focused instead on his stupid shoes. As soon as he was through he was going to throw these clothes away and go naked. It was better than the itchy fabric and ruffles. Yes being naked had to be much better than lacy bloomers.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Roxas as the Alice role  
> Vexen as the White Rabbit  
> Demyx as the Mouse
> 
> Divider made by *bailulu at http://bailulu.deviantart.com/


End file.
